


First Date

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Can I take you out on a date? A real date. Something normal people do.” Maria’s wanted to ask this for weeks, but she’s only just gotten up the courage. She supposes it’s strange that they slept together before having any kind of date, but they don’t exactly function like the average civilian. If this is going to be something, though, Maria wants to do more than that. 

Natasha looks surprised when Maria asks, but her face lights up a little, and Maria breathes an inward sigh of relief.

“I’d like that a lot, actually,” Natasha says. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date that wasn’t for a mission.” Maria knows Natasha has had relationships before, but she doesn’t know their context, so in all likelihood, Maria is Natasha’s first functional adult relationship.  _ Relationship,  _ that’s a scary word. Maria decides to stick to “dating” for now. 

Maria takes Natasha out to dinner, a welcome break from the SHIELD cafeteria. They’ve both dressed up for the occasion, and Maria is trying her hardest not to gape at the sight of Natasha in a casual little sundress. It  _ is  _ summer, and her outfit is appropriate, but Maria doesn’t think she’s ever seen the Black Widow look so  _ cute _ before. In contrast, Maria is wearing a dark red button down and black slacks, and she hopes she cleans up all right.

“This is the most normal thing I’ve done in years.” Natasha laughs a little, watching Maria as she sips from her wine glass. “It’s nice, though. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Maria says. From Natasha’s brief smirk, Maria can tell Natasha took that phrase another way, and they might elaborate on that later that night. 

“I guess we kind of skipped the part where we ask all those first date questions. We already know what we do for a living,” Maria says.

“There’s more first date questions than that,” Natasha says, looking faintly amused. “Do you know what my favorite color is?” Maria blinks, and shakes her head.

“No.”

“It’s green. But ‘Green Widow’ doesn’t have quite the ring to it.” Natasha ducks down to take a bite of food, and Maria is struck yet again by how cute Natasha is. She’d never tell her that out loud, though.

“Mine’s blue. ...but you probably knew that already. I wear a lot of blue,” Maria says, feeling thoroughly non-suave tonight. She’s seen Natasha flustered before, but apparently it’s Maria’s turn to be flustered tonight, instead of the other way around. 

“I’ve noticed that, yes. Blue looks nice on you, though.” Natasha’s made Maria blush now, and Maria can’t quite look her in the eye. “See? Lots of questions to ask, and a lot more to know.”

They spend the rest of the night properly getting to know each other, and it’s nice to learn things about Natasha that don’t have to do with SHIELD or combat techniques. Maria files these facts away for later, pleased to have a little treasure trove of nice things to remember about Natasha.

When the date ends, Maria drops Natasha off at her quarters, but not before giving her a goodnight kiss. It’s the sappiest thing Maria’s ever done, but god, does it feel good. 

 


End file.
